The Legend of Zak and Friends: Skyward Sword
by TheSunsetWolf
Summary: Watch as me and my weird friends have to go on an epic adventure in our attempt to save the Zelda universe, from ourselves? It will get better as it goes along, as is my first fic ever. I rated T for language only, for now. I hope everyone out there likes this thrilling story. It has been sitting around in my brain for years now, so I decided to get it out on the internet.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey few people who will actually read this. This is just a story I have been writing on and off since 2011. It will get better as I update it, and my writing skills improve. Also, thanks to glitchness, it will not indent. Sorry. Might edit if I have time.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, there would be a 3ds Majora's Mask already.**_

I am sitting in my dark room. All of the lights are turned off, the only faint illumination being emitted from the screen of my iPod, making my eyes water. It cast an eerie shadow on my room, the light shining through the door into the rest of the dark house.  
I stay up very late most nights. I enjoy spending a lot of time sending emails back and forth with my best friend Nora. She also stays up late, and has recently moved across the country to New Mexico, so we have to work with a time difference. It is hard, but I have known her since kindergarten. She was my only friend who really stood by me. Also, just to clear this up, I am a boy. A lot of my best friends, including Nora, are girls. Not like that, though. I have a girlfriend. Neena.  
We are having one of our random conversations about a random topic. So pretty much just a normal conversation. This time we are talking about my guidance class, which I had instead of Global Studies today. They keep trying to get us to figure out our careers. I can never decide. I kind of want to cook, but I love writing, obviously, and I want to work with video games.  
I feel like I have the potential for so much more. I take advanced classes, sure, but that is not what I mean. I feel like I can do more, more than I can physically do in this world. If that makes any sense at all. It is almost like I was born in the wrong universe.  
Anyway, we're in the middle of our conversation, and I hear some voices. Normally, with my family waking up at odd hours, this would be normal. Seriously, my family is weird. The only problem is that the lights are still off, and I don't recognize the voices. There is also a bright glow in the dining room. Naturally, I think someone broke in and was dumb enough to use a flashlight or something like that.  
However, when I think back, I can't remember any strange noises, or any other signs associated with forced entry. One of these being my cats making noise. They are really loud, and don't like strangers. There is also another thing that seems off. From what I can tell, the voices sound like they belong to children, somewhere around my age of 14.  
Not the normal people you think of as robbers. I send a quick email to Nora saying that I have to go, and switch off my iPod, hoping that the people outside would not notice the sudden change of lighting. I very quietly stand up, and creep to the door, where I can hear what the strangers are saying.  
"Oh, it looks like he finally noticed us and got up," I hear one of them say, having a mini heart attack at the words.  
"Took him long enough. We weren't trying to be sneaky," said another voice, louder than the last.  
"Well, how long is he going to stand behind the door listening to us?" said yet another new voice. By this time I am slightly terrified, having no idea what the hell was going on. My sense of adventure is beginning to emerge, and I decide to just walk out of the door and see what is going on.  
I walk into the dining room, and see three oddly dressed teenage girls. And I mean odd. One is all in shades of green, with the emerald hair and sparkling eyes to match. She carries an aura of youth and childhood, and going on fun adventures, and she practically radiated life. Her eyes are darting around the room, taking in everything at once.  
Another is all in blue, with sapphire hair and eyes. She lookes to be the oldest of them all, but at the same time she appeared the same age. She seems wise beyond her years, and radiates knowledge. She is focused on something on the wall behind me, looking at me but not at me. Looking back, I still have no idea what she is looking at. Maybe just the wall.  
The last is all in red, her ruby eyes and hair seeming to glow. She looks strong, and powerful. She carries an aura of leadership, and is the tallest and most intimidating of the three. She is looking directly at me with a look of annoyance in her eyes, obviously mad at something.  
Looking around the room, I notice it is lit by unnatural red, green, and blue lights, which mix up in the middle of the room into an oddly pale golden color, which flickered around in an everlasting dance, reflecting off of the mirrors and pictures on the wall, almost blinding me when I looked straight on.  
"Umm... what exactly is going on here?" I ask, really hoping I'm not going to be killed tonight. Someone owes me $5. Also, dying is not the most fun thing. Probably.  
"Well, we are not here to kill you, as you think," said the one in blue.  
Are they reading my thoughts or something?, I wonder. To my surprise, they all nod. Okay, that could have been a coincidence. It you are reading my thoughts right now, then all three of you do a backflip, and then say 'YOLO'  
To my great surprise, the three simultaneously did a backflip, and then simultaneously said 'YOLO'. While I am terrified, I am also inwardly laughing, because it was too hilarious not too, and I was not so afraid that the girls were going to murder me. I didn't entirely count it out though.  
"Okay, now that we have established that you can in fact read my mind, who exactly are you, and what are you doing here? Because as funny as that was, I am still really scared and confused." I feel like I spoke way too fast, and if they did not appear to have strange powers, they probably would have had no idea what I was saying.  
"Okay, to start off, we need to explain something. All stories, no matter how strange, like any sort of fanfiction, or boring, like any stories you have ever read in L.A, or terribly written, like Twilight, are real. There are an infinite amount of universes, each one parallel to a story from other worlds." said the girl in blue again.  
The girl in green continues, "There really is an Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. There really is a Luke Skywalker from Tatooine. There is a Captain Kathryn Janeway of the Federation Starship USS Voyager. There is (unfortunately) a Bella from Twilight (It's in our universe too. It isn't any better). They are all real. Even the characters you 'make up' in your short stories, exist. Then another aspect is that your entire universe is seen as simply a story, in some worlds out there. You are all characters." At this point I am both confused and amazed, and I really hope this isn't the world's best scam.  
"There are no 'stories'. Unlike what your teachers tell you, there is no real 'imagination'. When you have an idea for a story, it is because somehow, that particular universe has connected with you. That is why there are people who are very imaginative, and some who aren't. Every connection is different.  
This is why writers block exists, which is when the connection breaks. And stories end when the connection is lost." The blue girl says. Inotice that the girl in red had yet to speak, and she i still staring at me with a look of intense anger on her face.  
"Okay, that is awesome. And kind of reminds me of a story I once wrote. But it doesn't answer my other questions. Who are you, and why are you here?" I ask, getting tired of all of my questions being avoided, because although I just thought them, in present company, I can assume they heard them anyway. I notice the girl in red about to say something, but she is immediately cut off by a sharp glare from the other two.  
The green haired girl begins to answer, "These other worlds all have their own creation, laws of physics, and gods or other celestial bodies. We are from a Unilation parallel with-" I cut her off in mid sentence with yet another question.  
"Unilation?" I ask, more confused than I had been before.  
"A Unilation is a group, or constellation, of universes that are very closely linked, very often linked closely enough to have been created by the same deities. In your world, Unilations are often perceived as things like trilogies, sagas, and other things like that." the red girl says. This I will make special care to pay attention to, because she was finally talking.  
"Thank you for the explanation," the green girl says. "Our Unilation is parallel with what you call The Legend of Zelda. We are the goddesses Farore, Nayru, and Din. I am-," Again I cut her off. I was glad to actually know something for once.  
"I know. You are Farore, she is Nauru, and she is Din," I say, while pointing to the respective girls- excuse me- goddesses who the names belong to. Also, I am inwardly wishing to kill myself for making the Golden Goddesses of Hyrule say YOLO. I really hope they forget that part of this encounter. Who am I kidding. They are goddesses. They don't forget. Like elephants.  
I also hope they did not catch that comparison. From the even more fierce glare from Din, or the red girl if you didn't know, I knew those wishes did not come true. Shit.  
"Sorry about that comparison. I didn't mean to insult you." Please don't use your divine powers to screw with me for all eternity." Now that I know who you are and where you are from, I have to ask. Why are you here exactly? Why appear to me?"  
This is clearly a topic they have attempted to put off as long as possible. This is evident by the staring at the ground, coughing, and the really long awkward silence. I feel the urge to talk, but I don't like being the one to break the awkward silence.  
"Well," said Din, blushing red, like the rest of her. "We sort of need your help. An evil force is conspiring to destroy the entire Zelda Unilation and beyond. You need to stop them."  
"But I thought that that was the reason that Link exists in the first place. To save the world."  
Farore replies, "Umm, ever since the evil power arrived, all of the Links throughout the Unilation have disappeared from existence. Therefore, we need you to help us."  
I am perfectly willing to help them. Mainly because I can't help but feel like this was the greater capacity I knew that I could one day fulfill. I just knew that out there there was something for me that did not require math, or language arts, or Spanish, but sword fighting, archery, and adventure. There is only one thing amiss here. Besides the fact that I just used the word amiss.  
"Why me? Surely there are better, more athletic people who would do a much better job than me. I will still do it, but I have to know, why did you come to me, an artistic, video game addicted, antisocial nerd? To save multiple universes? Seriously?"  
Their next words are like a nuclear bomb to the brain. All three in unison said, " The great evil that is threatening to destroy us is... You." I say nothing, just stare there with a blank look on my face. I knew they aren't lying. They are goddesses, who just told me I try to destroy multiple universes.  
"I originally was going to come here to kill you, so that none of this would happen," said Din, "But I got out voted. Nauru said that we should tell you the truth, and give you a chance to fix it, so that we could all survive." I still have no ability to speak, I could just sit there, just sit and contemplate the information.  
Finally, I work up the nerve to speak. "So, it has to be me, because the evil itself is me? Do I have to try to kill myself? Isn't that one of those things that you are never supposed to do? And WHY did I not try to destroy the Twilight Saga?" I am getting more confused again.  
"You should be able to kill yourself without it affecting you because it is a possible you in the future. And, I guess you knew your past self would go on an adventure. And lastly, probably because you didn't want yourself to have to go through trying to save Twilight."  
"I didn't want to put myself through that. Nice." I say. Thanks evil me from the future.  
"So, will you go on this epic quest?" asked Nayru.  
I really want to. I mean, I really really really want to go on this adventure. "I just have two questions. The first one is, what happens if I die on this quest? Do I get to respawn, and start over?"  
Nayru looks hesitant, before she replies, "This is real life. If you die, you die. You are not from our universe, so we couldn't revive you if we tried. That is why we would revive Link if he died somehow. We have no jurisdiction over you."  
"You don't have to decide now. We purposely traveled to now to you would have time to decide and prepare." said Din, obviously wondering, or possibly already knowing, the decision that I would make. After all, they used time travel to get here…  
"I don't need the time to decide. I have always felt like there was more out there. This is my chance to experience it. But I have two problems. The first is my parents, who will probably have a problem with me leaving." I said, in a very matter of fact voice.  
"Oh, well that shouldn't be too big of a problem. We will talk to them in the morning, and with a little bit of magic, they should be perfectly fine with you going on this quest. If they are reasonable enough, we might not even have to use any magic." said Nayru. "What is the other problem?"  
"It is going to get lonely going off on this long adventure. Could I maybe bring a few of my friends who would be able to handle themselves?" I really doubt that they will agree, but I have to try, because I don't want to be out of touch with them for too long. Looking around at the goddesses, I notice that they were having a conversation entirely made up of stares.  
Then again, they could very easily be communicating telepathically, for the sole purpose of me not hearing. I wish they would stop hiding things, because I am mixed up in this as much as they are. After a few more minutes of this, Farore began to speak.  
"We were hoping this would not come up, but it did. The evil version of you is not entirely alone. A few others helped you. We did not want to have to tell any others that they were evil, but...your friends Makenna, Emma, Danielle, and Nora are involved." I am just about to ask if that meant they could all come along, when she added another fact into the equation.  
"Although we are goddesses, our power is limited here. We only have to power to send three people besides yourself to the first universe. You must choose one to leave behind. We will give you a few minutes to think."  
"Actually," Din adds,"go to sleep, and tell us in the morning after we clear things up with your parents." With that, the three vanished, the light faded, and I grew very tired. I returned to my room, and I was just about to email Nora when I fell asleep.  
When I wake up, I do not remember anything from last night. The only thing out of place is that on my iPod, there is an unsent email to Nora. It reads:

-  
Nora,  
I have to...go do something very important. I would bring you with me, but I don't want to drag you away from your new life. With any luck, I will...contact you again soon. I will explain everything.  
Sincerely, Your Best Friend, Zak.  
-

I am mystified as to the meaning to the message, and I am still contemplating it when I hear some unfamiliar, yet familiar voices outside in the dining room.  
"I assure you. It will be perfectly safe. We will keep him from harm, and it will help him both physically and mentally." I walked over to the door, and saw my parents talking to three teenage girls. Then it clicked, and I remembered. And I hit the send icon. Whoosh!  
I walk out of the door of my room to see my mom eating breakfast with the three goddesses from last night. As soon as I walk out, they all looked up at me. Without them speaking, I know the three wanted to know which of my friends I was going to choose to leave behind. Although everything was still fuzzy, from the email I didn't send, I know my answer.  
"Nora." I say. "I really don't want to drag her away from her life right now, because she is just beginning to settle in, and I don't want to ruin that for her."  
"A good choice." said Nayru. "It was the decision that I thought you would make." Din and Farore both nodded. At this point, my mother began to speak.  
"I have spent the last hour discussing the finer points of your adventure, and I have decided to let you go. Just, be safe," she said. There was an odd glow surrounding her head. I glance at the goddesses. They nod.  
"I will mom. Besides, I still have a week to prepare everything." I then direct my gaze over to the Golden Goddesses. "Will I ever be able to contact anyone from this side while I am on my adventure? I really didn't think about how hard it would be to go away."  
Again came several minutes of the three goddesses having a telepathic conversation. For the duration of this, my mom and I are kind of awkwardly standing there.  
Looking up, Farore says, "I guess we could enchant you and your friends' phones so that you can get a signal across dimensions...as long as you don't let too many people know." I nodded, and then Din spoke.  
"We must go now, and make the arrangements with your friends and their parents. We would recommend that you go to one last day of school today, to say goodbye to your friends." With that, the trio glowed very brightly, and then vanished. I looked over at the wall, and noticed that all of the clocks had stopped. My mom was also frozen. I appear to be the only thing not affected.  
I guess that it might take a while for the three to talk to my friends' families. I decide to start getting ready for school, and I take a shower. I then put on my black jeans, pulled on t-shirt, and threw a Hot Pocket in the microwave. After eating my Hot Pocket, I decide not to waste the possible hours before time started and I left for school.  
So, I turn on the Wii.  
And I then put in the game parallel to the first universe, Skyward Sword, because I think ahead sometimes. The goddesses told me what order I would go in. I noticed it was in chronological order, and that future me appears to have skipped the games that I hate, or haven't played. Thank god.  
I don't know exactly how long time was frozen, but I make it all the way to the final boss of the game, and I started a new save file. So it was at least six hours. When time unfroze, I say goodbye to my mom, and walk to school. It was a half day today, and the school was going to try to force us to read more. Crap.  
Hold on a second. I love reading. I just hate when the school tries to make us read. I read a lot on my own, and as you can tell, I enjoy writing stories, especially about events in my life. So, I kind of zoned out all of the 'fun' literacy activities, and focused on saying goodbye to my friends. I also make plans for Makenna, Emma, and Danielle to come to my house after school so we can plan out our adventure.  
When we got there, I got out my key and opened the door. We walk into the dining room to discover that the goddesses were waiting there for us.  
"Ah, you are all here. This is wonderful. Now that everything is set, we need bring up a few more points," said Nayru. Still all standing awkwardly, the others and I decide to sit down first, the goddesses following suit.  
"Okay," I say, as I lean forward on the table. "What sort of things do we need to talk about?"  
"The first thing is clothes. My sisters and I have decided, you will all wear variations of the traditional hero tunic. Because we are goddesses, and we say so. It will also help you blend. So deal with it. However, you each get to decide your own color theme, as well as customize a few things." said Farore.  
Nayru added," Just think about the colors, and we will get the message." I began immediately, because I have been dreaming for this moment for a long time. The same general structure, but no hat. I would also like black leather instead of brown. Grey pants, and a grey long sleeve shirt. All under a faded orange tunic, with black and red designs consisting of the triforce, sheikah eye, and a crescent moon.  
"Also," I add," Does that include the magical pouches with infinite storage capacity? And can I change my hair at all?" I feel like I am too into this. I mean, it's clothing. And I am a guy. But whatever.  
"Yes, you do get the infinite storage space, so you won't have to carry a bunch of heavy stuff around," said Din. I am really glad for this, because I think carrying too much for too long would get on my nerves.  
"As for the hair," Din continued, " I guess you can change it a little. We also plan on altering your vision so you don't need to wear glasses." This. Is. Awesome.  
"Then can my eyes be orange? Because that would be so epic."  
"Okay."  
"Okay," I say. This is a big deal for me. If you knew me, you would understand. "And can my hair be orange? Not like neon, but really orange ish?"  
"Okay."  
Needless to say, I am in a very good mood. I finally have the opportunity to dress like my OC from all of my favorite stories I write. In fact, one that I wrote went sort of like this real life adventure. Fun coincidence. Except that one was based on pokemon. "So, when does the eye and hair stuff happen, exactly?"  
"Look in the mirror, and stop making changes. You are cut off." said Din, her annoyance at me very clear and obvious. I turn and look, and I feel awesome. Because I finally look awesome. I will describe my hair later. I scream for joy a little bit.  
I turn, and notice Danielle, Makenna, and Emma all staring at me. Not talking, just staring. It was an awkward silence, until Danielle started talking.  
"Zak?"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut the fuck up."  
"Okay."  
I take a closer look at the group, and realize something. The goddesses were changing more than just me. We all had those god damn FREAKING POINTY ELF EARS! I always thought these were so dumb in the games.  
This adventure just got the tiniest bit less epic. Because, as I instantly notice, I have better hearing. Which means I can hear every single annoying background noise in existence. From my cats meowing, to the washing machine, to the heaters.  
"Do we have to have the ears?" asked Dani."because everything is way too loud." I glance around again, and noticed that we areall covering our ears. It didn't help all too much.  
"Yes, you do," said Farore."You need to be able to blend in with the people in our first universe. We gave them to you now so that you can get used to them before you have to leave on your adventure." That makes a lot of sense, I thought. I just wish we didn't need the ears. I then remembered the next thing I was going to ask about.  
"Another thing, what about weapons? If there is no Link, then do I get the Master Sword or something?" This was one of the questions that has been in my mind since the beginning of this whole thing. Because like the hair, it would just be so epic.  
"We talked about that," said Nayru. "And we decided you can. As for Danielle, Emma, and Makenna, we will have to make some additions to our universe."  
"YESSSS!" I yell. I mean, you can't blame me. It's the freaking Master Sword. I mean, it is legendary. And magic. And I get it. But, as usual, Dani spoiled the mood.  
"Zak. SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
You saw that coming, didn't you? If you did, high five the screen, because you are awesome. Seriously. But not too hard. The author of this story can not be held responsible for any and all damages caused to personal electronics as the result of high fiving your screen.  
"So," Nayru said, "that pretty much covers everything. I assume at least one of you has some survival knowledge, so..see you in a week." And with that, the goddesses vanished in a golden flash.  
"So..umm with that, does anyone have any survival experience?" asked Makenna. Looking around, no one nodded. I feel the need to speak up.  
"No, not really. I think we should watch a bunch of survival shows on Netflix. They are actually pretty good." So, for the next day, we watched every single episode of Dual Survival, and learned a bit about finding food, purifying water, and building shelter. Then the next day we went out to a forest and did a lot of practice.  
Emma has a real knack for, pretty much anything involving knives. Makenna is the best with shelter. I am the best finding food. As for Danielle...she is really good at supervising. Also, finding drinkable water.  
As for weapons, we are all decent with using swords, thanks to Makenna, who has been in karate up until now. I also try to get everyone decent with things like bows and whips, because I play the game, but it isn't going well. I guess I'll have to do a lot of the stuff like that at first.  
I also have the inspiration to have us all take turns playing Skyward Sword. I think it would be a good idea to have us all familiar with the game, but I was slightly unnerved at first. Everyone except Makenna died at least twice the first day.  
Eventually I started up my completed game, and we explored and played the Boss Rush mode. It's better than nothing.  
We keep practicing, and thinking, playing, and getting in shape. The days appear to have wings, as they flew by leaving us at 6:00 o'clock PM the day before we left.  
"Well," said Dani,"I guess I am going to go enjoy my last night with my family for a while." with that, she walked off.  
"Me too," said Emma, and she left too. Makenna left soon after, leaving me there. I went inside, and after hours of tossing and turning, I fell asleep.  
My dreams tonight were disturbing. We were at the beginning of our adventure, but we just couldn't do it. Dani fell fighting, as did Emma. Makenna got too sick to get better. I was alive, alone, injured. Then there was a bright red flash.  
I awake with a start, and look at the clock. It was only 4:00 in the morning. I try to fall asleep, but I can't. I guess I didn't want to.  
I opened up a Google Drive document, and shared it with the others in the group.  
Is anyone there? It's me...Zak.  
A few minutes later, we had a conversation started.  
Hi Zak, it's me Dani.  
And me Makenna.  
And Emma!  
None of you could sleep either?  
Nope. I had these nightmares.  
Me too. You all died, and I was left alone.  
I know. Do you think it was a sign?  
No. It's just a coincidence. A creepy one.  
I think this is just...making it worse.  
Agreed.  
Should we talk about something else?  
BREADFISH!  
No Emma!  
Why are you typing with weird long pauses?  
Never mind. Let's just go.  
See you all at noon? My place?  
Yep.  
Affirmative.  
Okay.  
I turn off the computer. That didn't help my mood all that much. A nightmare is one thing. A shared identical nightmare is worse.  
I spend the morning eating doughnuts and drinking chocolate milk with my sisters while we watched TV. I am really going to miss them. Except that my younger sister made me watch one last, soul sucking, terrible, episode, of Say Yes to the Dress.  
Some people like it, but I don't care if Jessica wants lace and her mom wants sequins. I don't care, if Tanisha is overbearing. It just sucks. Anyways, after that, we watched some shows that I do like, like Fringe, and Star Trek, and Mythbusters. Before long, it was 10:30, so I took possibly my last shower for a very long time.  
I get dressed, in kind of nice clothes. Not that it matters, I guess. I spend the next hour mentally preparing myself for my adventure, just kind of staring at the sun through the window, and thinking.  
This is going to be so awesome. But then again, I am going to get really tired. Yeah, but I get the freakin Master Sword. Which is just another thing to carry. You know what, this is going to be cool, so I am just going to go for it.  
Apperantly, I thought about this a very long time, because when I next look at the clock, it is already 11:55. The others would be here soon, because we had made plans to go to lunch on this last day in our universe.  
They all arrived late. Not that much of a shock. But it did not matter, and we left anyway.  
"We should go to Burger King,"said Makenna.  
"No,we should go to Taco Bell," said Emma.  
After, I would say, about fifteen minutes of arguing, we decided to go to Culvers. I was secretly hoping for this, because my cousin works there, and I wanted a chance to see him before we left.  
We walk in, after walking to the restaraunt from my house. Luckily my cousin, Luke, was working the front counter. I remember that we were not supposed to say much, so I just tell him that I am going on a trip, and I won't be back for a while. He looked odd, well odder that usual, but he did not ask any questions.  
We all order, and then go and sit down at a booth near the window. We all just kind of sat there and waited for our food to arrive. I mean waited. A half hour later, it finally arrived, and we began both eating and talking. Not at the same time, of course. Except for Emma. Not really a surprise.  
"OMG GUYS I GOT A FISH SANDWICH!" yelled Emma. "IT'S BOTH BREAD AND FISH! THE MAJESTIC BREADFISH REINCARNETED INTO THIS RESTARAUNT! CULVERS IS SACRED!"  
It took much of the next five minutes to calm her down. We talked to her about how it wasn't the real breadfish and it was an impostor, so she ate it out of spite. After that, we begin a normal conversation. About our magical adventure. Yup. Normal.  
"How exactly is this going to go?" I wonder."Farore said that a lot of things would be similar, but different than the games. How much?"  
"I don't think it matters much," said Makenna. "At least in the beginning."  
"Yeah," said Emma." You are the only one who beat the game anyway." See, our talk worked. Somewhat. At least she stopped yelling.  
I now have another slightly disturbing thought. "Hey Dani, I just realized. You know that story you were writing where we all die in the end? You ever think about changing it?"  
"I almost kind of want to, just to spare the other versions of us."  
"Let's forget that, and go to Zak's house." said Makenna.  
We all see the sense in this, finish our food, and go to my house. And the entire way, we are contemplating how Emma made sense! Who cares about the rest of the conversation? That never happens.  
By the time we get over Emma making sense, it is already 2:00. The goddesses are set to arrive at 5:30, and we leave at 6:00.  
"Is anyone else getting a weird feeling about this?" I ask. I certainly am. I mean, magic adventure to another universe. This is some serious stuff.  
"No shit, Zak," said Dani."We're going on a magical adventure to another universe. To kill you. From the future. Of course this feels weird!" Dani, as usual, stating the obvious. I was glad though, because it was just what I need to hear.  
"Thank you for that Dani," I say. "You always know the right, but kind of rude, thing to say. So, what does everyone want to do for the next few hours?"  
We all kind of awkwardly stare around, each waiting for someone else to come up with an idea for something to do. Every idea I have seemed too boring in the shadow of our adventure. After several minutes, Makenna had an idea that seemed as good as any I had.  
"We could finally make you watch Soul Eater," she suggested with a shrug. I nod, so we started watching it.  
It was about the staff and students of some freakish death weapon academy or some shit. They are at some anniversary party, and then Medusa reveals some weird thing that is underneath the academy and stuff. Then some creepy smoker guy named Stein showed up, and he and some other creepers try to stop her...or something. I kind of zone out. I only got about half of it.  
Then, I suggest we watch an episode of a show that I like. So we watched an episode of Fringe. It was hilarious. They go inside one of the main character's minds, and turn into cartoons. There is this FBI agent on LSD and it is hilarious. I have a weird sense of humor sometimes. But it really is good.  
Then Emma made us watch Breadfish for the next ten minutes.  
Tell me have you seen  
The marvelous Breadfish.  
Swimming in the ocean waters  
Have you seen that the marvelous breadfish  
Its like an inverse sandwich  
For, fisherman and sharks.  
Also, she made us watch Hellboy. I have no idea what happened in that movie. Some guy who looks like the devil does stuff...and things. Also, we watched the Walking Dead. Stuff, Lori. THINGS!  
By this time it is 4:30, and there was a lot of tension in the air, so much I could almost touch it. We were all getting very nervous, and just sat there for a few minutes. I was waiting for someone else to say something, but everybody else was waiting for someone else, so no one really said anything.  
After about five more minutes of this, Dani suggests that we take advantage of technology, so we make some soda, and use the computer, TV, and the Wii, because other than our phones, this would be the last technology for a very long time, possibly ever if we didn't make it through. The time passed until it was 5:30, and the strange glow began, meaning that the goddesses had arrived to take us away.  
"It is time to go,"said Nayru. "Now would be the time to say your final goodbyes." All of the others went to go call their parents, and I went to say goodbye to my mom. I really wish that my dad had been here. Looking back, I realize that he was gone this whole week. I don't even think that he knows.  
"So," I said."it's time for me to go now." I say to my mom, giving her a hug.  
"I love you," she said, her eyes watering.  
"Mom...you did tell Dad that I am going, right?" I ask.  
"He's away, an I didn't want to trouble him. He probably wouldn't let you go anyway." she said. I see the sense in this, and said goodby again on my way back to the dining room. The others were back as well.  
"So... is everyone ready to go?"asked Din.  
"Just one thing," I say. "You said that the universes would be slightly different. How slightly is that exactly?"  
"In the case of Skyward Sword, a few terrain and puzzle differences. It is fundamentally the same." she replied.  
"Wait," said Makenna."In this 'Skyloft' that you speak of, are we just going to suddenly show up, or will the people think that we have been there the whole time? Because it might not work the best if we appear out of nowhere."  
Typical Makenna. Asking a normal, logical question that no one else would have thought of asking. I mean, I thought about it, but I wasn't going to do anything about it. Because I'm awesome.  
"It will be as if you have always been there," replied Nayru.  
"One more thing. We didn't want to tell you until it was time to leave. We went to tell your friend Nora about what was happening." said Din.  
"We didn't want her to worry," interjected Farore. She stopped at a glare from Din.  
"Anyway, when we arrived, she was gone. There were traces of dark magic, which we traced to the disappearance of Zelda. We think Nora is waiting in the other universe. As Zelda. We don't know if she remembers," finished Din  
"Well, that's that." said Nayru. "It's time."  
"Wait, so Nora will be in danger as Zelda this whole time?"  
The goddesses surrounded us with a golden glow before I could continue, and I can feel this reality slipping away. At the last moment, I realize that I forgot to say goodbye to Neena.  
Everything. Everything and Nothing. All and None. Everything existed and didn't exist. It is hard to describe. I felt like everything and nothing. The light faded into darkness, and there was a forest. I turned, and saw a monster. It worked.  
We were in.

_**So, what do you think? Read it, Review it, maybe. If you even made it this far. I will update in about a week, not entirely sure. Thanksgiving Madness. Hope someone out there likes this. So, yeah. Please review. Even flames, just if to let me know someone is reading.**_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: SORRY FOR THE EXTREME LATENESS IT WILL NEVER HAPPEN AGAIN: Between the papers, and the Thanksgiving, the Christmas, and the finishing of Chapter Three, I have had NO time to upload this. Dear God, it is going to be worse when I get into high school.

So, we make it to the actual game part of the story. We get some more plot going, and the next chapter sees us reaching the surface. Hope you enjoy this chapter, because we are in the actual game.

Disclaimer: I did not magically obtain the rights to Zelda since Chapter One. I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

Oh, also Special Thanks to DriftedDaisy, who was the first person to review one of my stories ever. You ROCK! Go out and buy yourself a cake and eat it with your face.

I remember this. This is the dream at the start of the game. I am standing in the forest. All is dark, except for the blood red sky. The sky is almost darker than the ground, in a way. Not so much in color, in the general feel of the area. The sky died, and is still up there, covered in its own blood. The ground is shaking from the steps of the creature towering over me, casting a huge shadow, even further darkening my surroundings, if that's even possible.

It is all black and red. It has a huge mouth, and no arms. It is covered in scales, it's feet have claws, and it is lumbering directly toward me. It looks as tall as the Empire State Building. It is getting slowly, slowly closer. I am too scared to move. It is just too big.

I remember that it is just a dream, turn around, and begin to run. I don't move. My feet are moving, the rest of me is moving, the landscape is blurring. But I am frozen. It is getting closer, not farther away. I cannot escape its path of the destruction. It continues its slow journey towards me.

It's sheer weight is causing huge earthquakes with every step. It is splitting open the ground. The feet open an endless abyss, that is so big, so black, and the cracks are growing closer. I cannot get out of this nightmare.

Everything is suddenly illuminated pale purple. A strange, robotic voice is calling to me. Fi, right on cue. It is hard to make out over the roars of the ever approaching beast.

"Zak... you must awaken...destiny...wake up..." The rest is drowned out by a very long, very high pitched screech. But not from the beast. From somewhere else. Somewhere full of light. The...whatever...screeches again. The light grows, becomes blinding. And I fall to the ground.

The light is blinding. Not the magic light of a dream, the natural light of the sun shining through my window, in my room at the Knight Academy. I assume. My window which has a bird's giant head sticking through it.

The bird has feathers of a rich, deep blue. It has lilac eyes, and a yellow beak like the beak of a seagull. And in that beak, is a letter.

Hey sleepyhead,

I know how much you love to sleep in on important days, so I guess this letter will be your alarm clock this morning. Also, wake your friends.

Today is the Wing Ceremony. You and your friends promised that you would meet me before it starts.

Don't keep me waiting

-Zelda

The letter might have said Zelda, but I knew that handwriting anywhere. It was Nora. The goddesses were right. She was here. Which is a problem. Because that means that she will be in danger. It's all my fault.

Also, side note about this part of the 'game'. She says she will be my alarm clock this morning. Haha, nice sentiment, but...um... They haven't invented alarm clocks yet. Or electricity. So yeah. It is okay in the game, but, what does she mean here? Where this is all real? Alarm clock?

I get up and look around the room. It is just like the one from the game. I had a desk, shelves, and cabinet. Also, flowerpots. Am I like a botanist or something? Could be interesting I guess. I open the window and look out. There is just open sky all around me. I am on an island in the sky.

Anyway, I get dressed. The clothes here are actually similar to my own, possible magic shenanigans going on up in here.

My pants are black, my shirt orange, and black boots. Anyways, I get dressed and walk out of the door. I turn to see that the door is labeled with my name. I get over the awesomeness, and walk down the brightly lit corridor of the academy until I reach the stairs.

I go upstairs, walk past the headmaster's main office, and continue down the hall, past the teacher's rooms, on down the hall, until I find doors labeled Makenna, Danielle, and Emma. I also see one labeled Zelda. Also known as Nora. Nora... I hope she will be safe. Anyway, I knock on Kaylee's door, then proceed to knock on everyone else's doors. About ten minutes later, they all come out into the hall.

Their clothes are somewhat normal, just slightly Zelda- esque. Kinda like, no jeans, but still jean colored pants. And Emma still wore a purple jacket. A lot of elements are the same. Makenna even has fingerless gloves.

"So, it worked." said Makenna.

"We can see that Makenna," said Dani, rolling her eyes.

"Anyway, what do we do now?" asked Emma.

"Well, if we are going to follow the plot, we need to go meet Zelda by the Statue of the Goddess. The upstairs door is locked, so let's go around the other way."

We walk all of the way back down the hall, down the stairs, down the other hall, and almost make it to the door when we run across Fledge trying to carry some barrels to the kitchen. I decide that I am going to be a good person, so I go to help him out.

I walk over and pick up one of the barrels. And yes, they are exactly as heavy as the animation makes them look. Eventually, I carry one all of the way into the kitchen. The others help too, and eventually all of the barrels are moved.

"Thanks," he said."You didn't have to help me. The Wing Ceremony is today. You should be practicing."

I simply smile and reply, "It's nice to be nice. See you later, because you're right. I should be practicing." I started to walk away, but he stops me.

"Wait, the least I can do is give you half of the money that I was paid for the job," he said, as he handed me a red rupee.

Okay, there is a change I am totally fine with. The rupees aren't the size of watermelons anymore. They used to look just plain stupid. Now they are the size of small coins. Makes a lot more sense.

I thank him, and the others and I walk out of the door. I am kind of curious about how this next bit is going to go, as in game it was a tutorial on running and jumping. As soon as we walk out Professor Horwell, I think, calls to us.

"Hello, Zak, Emma, Makenna, and Dani! It's pointless to talk from a distance. Why don't you climb up here so we can continue our conversation!"

"Okay, be right up sir!" replied Emma. I don't know why she seems so...normal. I guess the influence of the magic transportation. Or because she recognized an authority figure. Either way, thank god. I quickly told the others to follow my lead, and ran up onto a ledge, then jumped across onto the ground where the professor was standing. The others soon follow, although it does take them a while. Except Makenna. Must be the Karate.

"Thank you for coming up here. Climbing can be difficult in the morning. The reason I called you is that, well, I was watching the headmaster's remlit, Mia, and she escaped and climbed on the roof. You four are the best at climbing, so could you go get her for me?" he asked.

"Sure Professor," I say. We have to hang off of a window ledge, which really hurts my fingers as we inch along the ledge, until we cross the gap. We then have to jump off onto the roof, and run across the roof, jump a gap, and onto another roof. On that roof, we had to climb some vines onto the second story roof, climb some boxes, and finally arrive at Mia's location. On yet another dang roof. Dear god, that is a lot of roofs.

We all take the opportunity to gaze at our surroundings. The sky is blue, and the clouds are yellow. I can see the Light Tower, the bazaar, and the windmills. There is the beautiful turquoise waterfall, endlessly flowing from some invisible source into the crystal clear lake. I can even see Beedle's Airshop, which doesn't make any sense in real life either. A building supported by two wimpy propellers.

I can see the houses, the graveyards, the pumpkin patches and the Statue of the Goddess. Looking off into the distance, I can see the Lumpy Pumpkin island, the island where you can chop bamboo, and I also see the brightly colored Fun Fun Island in the distance.

Turning around, I see the Thunderhead. It is as big and imposing as in the game. It is giant, swirling, dark, and so close. And, as only I knew, it is hiding the mysterious creatures known as Skytails, as well as the magical, musical, Isle of Songs. And, the mysterious Guardian of the Sky. The big-ass whale guy.

I have forgotten how adorable remlits are. I pick Mia up, and start cuddling with her as we walk back down to the edge of the roof. I don't suggest that you try it, but carrying the equivalent of a medium sized cat while climbing down boxes, and then climbing down vines, can get very tiring and very difficult to do. It takes about ten minutes to make the previously two minute journey.

We make it back down, and give Mia back to the Professor. He thanks us, and we began to journey to the Goddess Statue.

"I'm guessing that was supposed to be an in-game tutorial, am I right?" asks Dani.

"Yeah, it was mainly about running, climbing, and picking things up. It was really boring, but we can't skip it because the game doesn't let you. As for here, we don't want to insult the Professor. Anyway, let's go to the Statue and meet Nora-I mean Zelda. It's going to be difficult to see her..."

"Well, let's just go already! ADVENTURE! BRUCE BANNER!" yelled Emma. Yup. That is a lot more like Emma. Yelling about random things. Like Bruce Banner. I think she has a problem. She runs past a man fixing a gate to the main island, and almost takes him out.

We all start walking towards the Statue. Minus Emma, who is already there waiting. As we get closer, I can hear strains of lovely harp music, and faint singing. The voice is familiar, much too familiar. I recognize it as Nora's singing voice, but it sounds sweeter, and more clear. Well, it could be because she is not singing anything by the Beatles.

As we get closer, we begin to be able to see the statue better. It is beautiful, intricate, and actually looks a bit like Nora. Haha. This makes more sense then that generic face looking like Zelda. That'll make sense later. It is also very tall, at least five stories.

We get to the doorway to the open air statue chamber, and I see her for the first time in this world.. Her hair is the same color, golden brown, but a different style. Just like Skyward Sword Zelda's. Her back is to us, but we can see the pink and gold dress, the sparkling belts. We continue forward, and she turns.

It is Nora. 100%, no mistaking it. Her face is the same. But everything else is Zelda. It is so sad. She has been robbed of her true identity, given false memories, and sent here to be in danger almost every moment. But I can't tell her. She won't believe me. I just have to defeat myself, as well as the 'games', and save her.

"You guys finally made it! Did my letter wake you up?" Nora asked. It is heartbreaking to hear her voice. "I sent the letter so that you four could be the first ones to see my costume for today. As you know, I am playing the part of the Goddess today. What do you think?"

"It's really detailed," said Emma.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," said Makenna.

"I love it," said Dani.

"It is really good," I say, almost choking on the words. I really mean it though. It looks even better than the one from the game.

"Thanks! And check out this instrument! My father gave it to me to use for the ceremony today. He said it is called, a harp. It supposedly looks like the one the goddess used to play millennia ago."

We all gaze at it. It is shining, gold, and adorned with multiple beautiful gems. The instrument itself is in the shape of a bird in flight, decorated in a pattern of feathers. It is truly breathtaking. And, I get to have it eventually, if the story plays out correctly.

Presently, Zelda's 'father' arrives. Her father happened to be the headmaster of the academy, Headmaster Gaepora. Just like the game, he is fat. And I mean fat. He is about the size of Hagrid, bald, huge eyebrows, and wearing an orange robe with a red scarf. And sandals.

"Why hello Zelda. And Zak, Dani, Emma, and Makenna. You are all here. Have you prepared for the competition today?"

I am just about to respond when Zelda-Wait, Nora? Let's just stick with Zelda for now. She isn't really Nora anymore. Anyway, I was about to respond when Zelda interrupts me.

"That's why I am worried, father. They have hardly been practicing at all! And when they do fly, they just glide around and talk to each other without doing anything. I don't think any of them have a chance at winning!"

Rude, I think. Again, I am about to talk, but get interrupted. That happens a lot, probably because in the game, Link doesn't talk much. The world is in something like 'cutscene mode.'

"Well, you know these four. Their birds connected with them in a special way, in the way that no one has ever seen. And the birds themselves, several different colors of Loftwings that supposedly died out years ago. One of them is going to win."

"How can you be so sure? I'm not. You are going to practice whether you like it or not." Zelda said. With that, she drags the group of us to a nearby diving station. She randomly grabs Emma, and pushes her closer to the edge.

I was unprepared, because I assumed that she would grab me. I quick whisper to Emma, "If you want to score some guilt points, tell her you can't sense your bird." She nods, and proceeds to relay the message to Zelda.

"Stop trying to get out of practice," she replies, as she pushes Emma off of the cliff. As she falls, Emma appears to be freaking out. Several seconds pass, and I get anxious, knowing what exactly is happening.

"It is taking too long. Something isn't right here." I say. Zelda seems to have come to the same conclusion, and she dives off of the cliff, and calls her bird. Unlike Emma's, her bird actually shows up. She flies down, faster, and faster, until she is able to grab Emma and fly back up to the island.

They hit the ground hard, Emma falls off, as does Zelda. After a quick examination of the bird, I determine that it has strained a muscle in its wing. Wait. How do I know that?

"That was odd. Can any of you sense your birds?" Zelda asks us in general. Dani, Makenna, and Emma look at me for a sign. I slightly shake my head. We all tell Zelda that we can't sense our birds, and she looks worried.

"Also," adds Emma."thanks for pushing me off of the cliff after I told you I couldn't sense my bird.

"Sorry about that. I owe you." she says. I give Emma one of those what did I tell you? looks. She gives me a small smile.

"Father," she then says to her dad, who was silent this whole time, "This is odd. Can we delay the Ceremonial Competition until we find out what's going on?"

He nods, "That sounds like a good idea. You five run along and tell Professor Horwell, I believe he is overseeing the ceremony this year."

"Pardon me Headmaster, but you are, well, the headmaster. And with that, if we go tell the professor, he will just come and ask you about it," Makenna points out. Again. Solid, logical Makenna. Basic fact, that no one else would have thought of. Except probably Zelda, because Makenna technically stole her next line. But who cares anyway. It has been said.

"Good point Makenna. I will just go and talk to him myself. In the meantime, you best track down those birds of yours." With that, he walks back along the path down to the academy, presumably to talk with Professor Horwell.

"Okay, I'll wait for my bird to get better. You guys need to find your birds. I'll ask around as soon as I can fly." Zelda said. Clearly dismissed, we begin the trek back to the main island, which is a fair amount larger than the game. By this time, the creepy man was done fixing the gate we had passed, so we walked the short way there. Because we are lazy, and because, well, that is actually the only reason.

"I assume you know exactly where to go?" asks Makenna.

"Yup. And, because this is real, we can skip a really boring conversation with Pipit and Fledge. Follow me! Quietly." We quietly walk along. As we near the plaza, everyone else besides me burst out laughing. And I can understand why. Groose.

Groose is a typical bully, big, obnoxious, and just an overall jerk. And, he has the most ridiculous hair ever. It is bright red, and is spiked into a giant Mohawk. He is talking to his two minions, Cawlin and Stritch. What were their parents thinking with those names?

I motion for the others to be quiet, and to follow me. We slowly creep closer to the group, until we can make out what they are all saying.

"Man, those idiots' birds sure put up a fight. I'm covered in scratches." says Cawlin

"Yeah, that was difficult. At least we managed to capture them." says Stritch.

"You are totally going to win now, Groose." says Cawlin.

"Of course I will. Those twerps will never find their birds hidden past the cave at the-" Groose was cut off by Cawlin.

"Hey Groose, the idiots are hiding behind the bushes." Groose kind of freaks out and turns. For a while he just stared at us, possibly contemplating whether or not we had heard his last comment. We had, and I am about to say something when Emma cut me off. Goddamnit.

"Nice hair." she says, bursting out laughing once again. And at that, Groose snaps. His face turns as red as his hair, and he starts trembling. That was always my favorite response option ingame.

"That is it, you losers. Never letting anyone else forget that you are best friends with Zelda, the most popular girl on the island."

Wait, technically, as far as I know she is one of the only girls on the island. I hope there are more in real life. Anyway, back to Groose.

"Always thinking you are better than everyone else. Well you know what? This time I am going to win, and I am going to get my time with Zelda. You worthless-"

"And who exactly are you talking about, Groose?" asks Zelda, who had walked up behind Groose and his friends while Groose was lecturing.

"Umm...uhh... I was just saying how much I was looking forward to a little friendly competition with all of them. Good luck finding your bird, you guys" and with that, Groose walks away, his friends closely following.

"What was that all about?" asks Zelda. "Never mind. I don't want to know. So you overheard something about your birds being past a cave? The only place like that is the Waterfall Cave. The monsters would explain why you couldn't sense your birds. The aura would be too strong. But you won't be able to get through as you are, because you need swords do get past the barrier, as well as take care of any monsters. See you!" And after her long monologue, Zelda runs off a cliff. And dies. Just kidding, she calls her bird. As if.

"So, where do we get us some swords?" asks Dani.

"Well, we can get some practice swords at the sparring hall. We get good ones later." I lead them all the way across the plaza, past the bazaar, and then past the academy to the Sparring Hall. We walk up to Commander Eagus, and ask if we can get in some sword practice before the ceremony.

"Why, of course " he replies in his really loud voice. "That's why you are my favorite students. Always practicing. Swords are in the back room."

We walk to the door, and enter the dark room and to get swords.

"He is loud," says Dani." That hurt my ears. Also, these swords are boring."

"We get cool ones later. Now, let's go and practice."

Ten minutes later finds us all working hard, slicing, lunging, stabbing, blocking. We all try Spin Attacks. Mistakes are being made.

I am so dizzy, I want to puke. I am also really tired. It is even worse than my 2nd degree black belt test. That was a walk in the park in comparison.

We all talk, and decide that we have had enough, so I decide to go and talk to the Professor.

"Commander? Our birds are missing, and we have reason to believe they are trapped in the Waterfall Cave. Can we borrow the swords to go find them?" I ask, knowing he will agree.

"Well, you are my most trustworthy students. Just be careful." He replies.

So, we carefully pick up our swords, carefully sheath them, carefully open the door, and very carefully walk out, closing the door behind us.

"So, now we go to the cave. Who's ready to beast mode all of the enemies?" I asked.

"YEAH!" yells everyone else in the group. I start running to the cave, and they all follow. We jump off the stepping stones across the river, to the ground on the other side.

There is a terribly made gate across the entrance to the cave. We all take out our swords, and begin to chop it down. We are almost done with the relatively tiring work, when Dani's sword slips out of her hand and falls off of the edge of the island.

"Damn." she says, peering over the edge of the island. " At least it wasn't the good magic one, right?"

"Good job, Dani," said Makenna, giving Dani a thumbs up. We all resume working. I pause again.

"I just had a funny thought. When we go beneath the clouds, wouldn't it be hilarious if we found your sword lying around somewhere? That could legit happen."

We all think about it. It is happening. And, arrive at similar conclusions. "How much do you want to bet that we find it?" say Emma, Makenna, and myself.

"I think that if we find it, I'll give you twenty rupees," says Makenna to me. I nod. We finally break down the barrier, and walk into the dark cave. The very cool, wet, dark cave. Full of monsters. Bring the kids!

"ECHO!" I yell. ECHO, ECHO, ECHO, ECHO. I have been waiting to do that for so long. I finally found a suitable cave.

The floor begins sloping down, and the ceiling grows lower as well, until we have to bend down to not hit our heads. We emerge into a larger chamber, where several Keese are flying around. They see us, their eyes glow red, and they come closer.

"So," says Makenna. "Who wants to kill the first monster?"

"Me!" say Emma, Dani, and myself simultaneously.

"You don't have a sword, Dani." said Emma. Dani sheepishly backs down, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"It's my adventure! I want to kill one first!" I yell. I have been waiting FOURTEEN YEARS for monsters to appear! They will NOT take this moment from me!

"Zak, if you shut the fuck up, you can kill the first monster." says, you guessed it, Dani.

"Okay," I say, crossing my fingers. I run over, pull out my sword, and cut one of the the Keese in half. That starts a rampage of us all killing monsters left and right. Even Dani rips apart a Green Chu with her bare hands, because beast mode.

I should have warned her that they were made out of acid. Mistakes were made. Burns were caused. After a short expedition through a large section of dark cave, we come across a patch of Heart Flowers.

"If this is at all like the game, all we have to do is touch one." I state. Dani slowly walks towards one, and very carefully pokes at it. And nothing happens.

"I think this one is defective," she says.

"Maybe you have to eat it or something," I say. God, please let these things work on us. We are so screwed if they don't..

"Or you just have to Believe that it will work!" says Emma. She runs up, and touches a flower. Surprisingly, something actually happens. It glows red, and kind of shoots into her hand, the glow traveling through her body before vanishing.

We all just kind of stared. And stared. And kept staring for several minutes. And then we stared some more. Ten more minutes later...

"Well...okay." says Dani, and she touches a flower. Her acid burns heal almost instantly, and we decide to carry onwards. We pass through several more caves, some containing subterranean ponds full of plants. We also run into a large amount of Green Chu. We don't take our chances, and run all the way to the cave exit.

It is a very pleasant change from the cave. There is a weird grassy patch, and then a rocky pathway that lead down around the island to the right. There is also another bird statue. Now that I think about it, they are kind of pointless here, because we can't exactly save the game.

Presently, Zelda and her bird fly into sight, and land on the grass. "I heard that you were already at the cave, so I thought I would come and-" she pauses as there is a weird twinkling noise in the air.

"Who is there? Who is calling to me?" Zelda asks. There are no more sounds. "Did you guys hear that?" She asks, looking around at us. I slowly shake my head, and the others follow suit. "Well, never mind. Let's go find your birds."

We begin walking around the circular path. In the distance we can hear what sounds like birds. I begin to feel some sort of strange connection forming in my mind. We round a corner, and a cage came into view, with four birds inside.

I instantly know which bird is mine. Putting the detailed description on hold for a minute, we run forward and break open the cage. And no one lost any weapons this time. We finally get the birds out, and as they stretch, description time is going to be happening.

My bird has mainly orange feathers, which match the color of my hair. They slowly shift to red near the tips of its wings. And at the tips of its wing feathers, was a soft gray fading to black. It has a yellow beak, and it's feathers formed a style similar to my own hair. It's eyes are bright, happy green, and it has a black leather saddle. It is beautiful.

Looking around at the others birds, I realize that they matched my friends as well. Speaking of which, I just realized I have not really described myself or my friends very much at all. I will start with myself, because I am a good person.

I am very tall, thin and pale. My eyes are orange, as well as my hair. Speaking of my hair, it is very long for most guys, and magic has made it longer. It goes down to the base of my spine, and is very wavy. I also have a separate ponytail that is two inches above the top of my head and falls level with the rest. The tips of my hair are gray and fade to black. My pants are black, as well as my boots, and my shirt is orange. Simple for now, but my uniform will be better.

Danielle's bird has mainly red feathers, with a few bluish green ones scattered in, which slowly faded to black near the tips. It has red eyes, the same as hers. I guess she changed that. Her hair is pretty much the same. It was red, straight and short, and matches the bird. It has a black leather saddle. Which went with her all black outfit, minus her cyan colored shirt.

Makenna is very monotone, like always. She is wearing black pants, a white shirt with black stitching, and something similar to a lab coat. Glasses don't exist here, so those are gone. Her hair is short but gray. Her bird is basically in varying shades of grey, with hints of white and black, as well as a grey saddle. It has grey eyes.

Then there is Emma. Her outfit was very, interesting, and obviously Hulk inspired. I can't wait to see what she does with her adventure uniform. Her pants are black, her shirt was purple, she is wearing a scarf, and she was kind of dressed like a ninja in overall style. Her hair is black, and the tips were bright green. Her bird is mainly green, with feathers that fade to purple and then black. It has a black leather saddle. It's eyes are green, like her.

"So, your birds look okay, but you should go practice quick to make sure that they are fit for the competition today. See you later," says Zelda. With that, she jumps off of the island and flies away.

"Oh fuck," I say.

"What?" asks Makenna. Looking around at everyone, I ask a question.

"Who wants to jump off of a cliff first?" at that, a jumble of mixed words poured out.

"Not me!"

"Or me!"

"I think Zak does!"

"No!"

"What happened to it being your adventure?"

"Yeah. You should get to go first."

"Yeah!"

Two things are in my mind. The first one is that they kind of have a point. The second is that if I don't go, no one else will.

In the background, everyone is was still yelling. "FINE!" I yell. "I'LL GO FIRST!" Everyone else stops and looks at me. "Just give me a minute." they nod, and take a few steps back.

Okay, it's going to be fine. Your bird will catch you, and you will fly away. Totally fine. But, what if I fall off? Just call your bird again. And stop arguing with me. But you are me! Then stop arguing with yourself and jump.

I turn to the others in the group. "Here goes nothing." I turn, and run towards the edge and jump.

I am falling, falling fast, falling far, falling into the endless sky. There is so much wind. My hair is blowing, my clothes are whipping around. I am so glad I do not have glasses. The clouds around me, no land underneath, just me, and the sky.

Actually, that is not entirely accurate. There is my bird. My beautiful, smart, brave, strong bird. I can sense her. We are so close, even though we technically just met. She is near, and aware that I am falling.

I don't have to whistle. She knows I need her, she knows where to come. I feel her presence growing closer, until I can hear her. She flies up underneath me, I land on the saddle, and we fly back upwards. It is an amazing feeling. I'm no longer scared of the sky, or heights, I love it. It is a part of me, as much as my own blood and skin and bones.

We soar upwards, far upwards. I didn't realize how far I had fallen. It takes a few seconds, but we get back up to the ledge, and hang there, staring at my friends, who appear to have been too shocked to even look over the edge.

"It worked. I didn't even have to whistle. It's just so...you just need to try it. Right now. Who's next?" They started arguing amongst themselves again. *facepalm* This is going to take a while.

I suddenly remember that I should have my iPod. I reach into my pocket, and there it is. I unlock it, and I have wifi here! That makes no sense. Seriously. It even shows up in settings as my wifi at home in my universe. Whatever. Not gonna question it.

"While you guys are arguing, I'm just gonna check my email." They paid no attention, and kept arguing.

A few minutes later, I was interrupted while responding to my email from my mom asking how I was doing, by Dani.

"Fuck it. I'm jumping." and with that, she runs headlong off of the cliff, and begins to fall. I can tell by the look on her face that she feels the connection. Seconds later, her beautiful red and blue bird catches her, and she flies up beside me.

"That was..." she says, then breaks off.

"I know" I reply. That was all that really needed to be said. "So, who's next?" It is down to Makenna and Emma. They look at each other, shrug, and jump, Makenna's grey bird and Emma's green bird catching and carrying them up to the rest of us.

"So..." I say. "I guess we should try to fly around now. See you guys later?"

"Okay." said Emma.

"Later." said Makenna.

I now turn my attention to my bird. I was unsure how to start, so I begin by thinking about what I wanted her to do. Umm, I need you to fly around the island until we reach the plaza.

Okay said a voice in my head as my bird started flying. I guess that this is what the headmaster means by special connection. We can communicate mentally. I stop thinking for a moment, and just feel how amazing it is to fly. And how amazing it is to talk to my bird.

It is fun to talk to you too. I don't quite understand it, but it started happening just yesterday. Now we are even closer, she said.

I am really glad. I also have the opportunity to ask you, what is your name? I feel it will be an appropriate thing to know.

My name is Fire Lily. It's a kind of family name. My friends call me Flame.

It's beautiful.

Thanks!

We keep flying, around and around, charging, diving, weaving, and taking. I decide that we were done practicing, and I decide to meet the others. I am wondering how to communicate, when I remember I can just send a text. I have to not rely too much on technology. There is going to be lava. And slippery fingers.

I send one telling them to meet me by the lake. Me and Flame fly there. I get off, say goodbye, and she flies off. Our mental connection fades until I can only feel her emotions, not words. How odd.

It takes a few minutes, but the others eventually show up, their birds fly away immediately. I notice that the others appear to have problems flying good. They are kind of awkwardly flying along, kind of like a person with a limp.

"Why are you guys flying so awkwardly?"I ask.

"Are you fucking kidding me? That is difficult." says Dani. The other two both nod.

"Why didn't you just tell your birds what to do?" I ask.

"We can only communicate emotions. Not words," replies Makenna.

"Wait, then how can I speak to my bird telepathically? It only works when we are close, but it works." I say.

"That's a rip off." replies Emma.

"You know what is weird? When you were flying closer, I could hear your birds' thoughts as well. Emma, your bird said that you have a strange mind."

"Anyway, lets set that aside, and get to the competition." We all walk away, across the stepping stones, past the bazaar, and make it to the plaza, where everyone else is already gathered for the ceremonial competition.

"Zak, Emma, Dani, and Makenna. You finally made it. I heard from Zelda that you found your birds. Now the competition may begin!" said Headmaster Gaepora.

Three loftwings, red, blue, and green fly overhead, each letting out a smoke trail of their respective colors. For five minutes they weave in and around, forming several beautiful complex patterns. It is like a parade, everyone was clapping. The applause soon dies down, however.

Professor Horwell begins to speak. "As you know, today is the Wing Ceremony...25th Anniversary...Winner...Statuette...Goddess...played by...Zelda...no cheating..."I tune most of it out. I know the rules to this thing. I have won it like five times.

Basically, there is a special golden bird. This bird is carrying a small statue of a bird. It is a competition to see who can get close enough to grab the statue. I have already explained this to the others on the way to the the plaza.

"AND THAT GOES DOUBLE FOR YOU GROOSE!" says Headmaster Gaepora. Like pretty much everyone else, he assumes Groose would cheat. The assumption is most likely correct.

"Three...Two...One...Go!"

We all sprint toward the edge of the island. I make it first by a whole two seconds. I dive off and call Flame. She hears, and appears only seconds later. She has been waiting underneath the island. As we begin soaring up after the bird, I heard others whistling for their birds. I still have an advantage.

Okay, you know the drill, Flame?

Yup. Catch the bird, dodge the big idiot with the red hair when he gets too close. We have this in the bag.

Let's go.

Right off of the bat, we fly up way higher than the bird. I quickly glance down, and the only people in range are Groose and Dani. Good for her. Not him. He sucks.

After lining up with the trajectory of the bird, we begin a sharp dive directly towards the bird. We might have made it, but Groose comes barreling in and forces us to veer off course.

We have to loop back around, and we lose a lot of speed. We quickly fly back up, only to narrowly miss getting hit by an egg. Yup. An egg. That makes sense. NOT. We begin a second dive. We keep getting closer and closer, eventually we are neck and neck with Dani. Groose appears to have been kicked out of the race. Thank the goddesses, because he is a scumbag.

It is a virtual dead heat. We are so close together, and getting closer to our target. I look to Dani to my left. She looks back, gave me a thumbs up, and slowed down slightly, giving me the opportunity to shoot forwards and grab the statue. I may have paid everyone else to let me win. Hahaha.

"THATS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" I yell, me and Flame flying in celebratory circles. I hear Zelda looking down at me from the island. I can't make out what she says, but she dives off of the island, and lands next to me on my bird.

"Nice aim." I say. Yep. That is all I have to say to a girl who just fell out of the sky.

"Thanks. Anyway, good job. We need to fly to the Statue of the Goddess now." I tell Flame, and she begins flying there, the both of us arriving in seconds. We climb off onto the top platform, and Flame flies off.

"I need the statue you won in the race to offer to the goddess," Zelda says. I give it to her, and she places it on the stone shelf on the wall. Then she begins playing her harp.

Wait just one minute. She did not just have that harp! She didn't have it, and all of the sudden she did? I call shenanigans. It's not like she had it in a magical bag or something. Serious shenanigans. Anyway, she begins playing the Ballad of the Goddess. Also called her own fucking theme music played backwards. Scumbag Nintendo. Anyway, it is beautiful, and she is finishing in the middle of my mental rant.

"Zak...prayers...blessing...heavens...Sailcloth." She says. Well, I mentally paraphrase. Anyway, she all of a sudden is holding a sheet of intricately decorated cloth, which functions as a parachute. The fabric is pale orange, with yellow embroidery. She handed it to me.

Okay, really? She wasn't even wearing it this time. It literally just appeared in front of me. Did the goddesses have some problems with continuity?

"Now you can fall from any height without fear of injury." she says. "Now, you do know the next part of the ceremony, right? You have to jump off of the statue!" She spins me around, and pushes me off of the edge. I had forgotten about this part, and am unprepared. I still manage to pull out the sailcloth, and I drift slowly into the center of the circular design on the ground below.

What is with Zelda and pushing people off of very tall structures? Is she trying to kill me? Gosh. She does remind me a lot of Nora. She likes pushing people too sometimes. So does Dani. I sometimes feel like I need to rethink my choice of friends. Whatever.

She flies down and joins me. "Wow. Great job. Anyways, I was wondering, would you maybe like to go fly around the clouds together?"

"Sure. Let's go!" I call Flame. Zelda and I then fly off into the sky. It is beautiful. The sun is setting, and it looks like something out of a beautiful painting. We fly around for a while, and eventually Zelda begins to speak.

"I was wondering. When I heard that voice before, it wasn't the first time. I feel like something is calling out to me. It is also making me wonder about all of the old stories. They describe a place known as the surface. Apparently there is a whole world under the clouds, far more vast than Skyloft."

She is about to continue when a huge black tornado appears in front of us. Zelda tries to yell something, but it is drowned out by the loud sounds of the raging winds. We try to fly away, but it is just too fast. Zelda gets ripped off of her bird, and the two plummeted downwards. I tried to follow her, but I blacked out.

It is all dark. Then the strange light from my other dream reappeared, as well as very intricate pipe music. Again the voice spoke. "Zak...friends...great journey...surface." I couldn't hear. The sounds of the tornado were still there. Then even that light faded. It was truly dark. I am so tired.

Another one already, huh. I actually finished editing this sooner than expected, so it should be out before New Year's. Again, Review, please. I don't get when people say 'read and review'. You obviously already read to make it this far. I guess they mean continue reading and reviewing. Oh well. I hope you like chapter two. Note: I am actually running out if already written material, so the quality might improve about halfway through the next chapter. And, I will never take this long again.


End file.
